Seek and You Will Find
by hoshi rene
Summary: Naruto wants to know why Sakura has been acting weird lately, to bad he is gonna get exactly what he wanted. Non Massacre. It my first fanfic.Yay! Reviews even criticism is welcomed. Oneshot


**Seek and You Will Find**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

**Summary:** Naruto wants to know why Sakura has been acting weird lately, to bad he is gonna get exactly what he wanted. Non Massacre It my first ! Reviews (even criticism) is welcomed.

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Inner Sakura'**_

(Naruto's POV)

"Sakura-chan?" said the spiky blonde haired ninja while looking under a rock.

'_Nope not here either'_ he thought as place the rock back down.

"Sakura-chan?" he said yet again as he continued his search for his pink haired teammate and best friend, who seems to have completely disappeared right after training with Kakashi and Sasuke.

"Boss, the clones and I haven't seen her at the hospital or the Hokage tower"

Konohamaru reported. Somehow, in his search for Sakura, Naruto saw Konohamru and convinced him to help.

"WHAT! WHERE COULD SHE BE" Naruto shouted. His search was starting to become difficult. "Well then search the Hokage mountain and the academy"

"Gotcha boss" he said and then disappeared into a cloud of smoke along with 5 of Naruto's clones. (A/N: It would have been a whole lot easier if Naruto would have gotten Kiba, Neji or Hinata, but it's so much fun this way)

'_Why has Sakura-chan been acting so weird lately? First she hardly shows up to practice. When she does come she's usually late. Well she still makes it before Kakashi-sensi. But still she's never late. Lately, she's been having all these weird red marks on her neck. And when I went to her apartment I couldn't teleport in because she had a jutsu on it.'_

"That's it! I can't take it anymore I have to know what she's doing!" Naruto declared

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA-CHAN!!!!"

*******************************************************************

(Regular POV)

(Meanwhile in the forest)

"Itachi, you'll leave a mark if you keep doing that" Sakura moaned as she leaned closer into his body.

"Hn, that's exactly what I intent to do Blossom" he stated as continued his assault of kisses on his girlfriend's pale neck. He slowly sucked her neck making sure that he left his mark on her. His left hand was caressing her breast and his right hand was slowly making its way down to her womanhood. He continued to push her further into the tree as he removed his mouth from her neck to cover the breast that his left hand had caressed. And with his right hand he began rubbing her clit.

"Mmmmmmm" she moaned again and wrapped her legs around his waist. He was about to slip one finger into her when

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA-CHAN!!!!"

Sweat dropped from both of their heads (anime-style)

"I better go and see what he wants, it may be important."

"Hn"

"Come on Tachi, don't be that way" Sakura pouted, knowing that he couldn't say resist her pout.

"Fine," Itachi released her from his hold and she began to fix her clothes.

"See you later" she said and gave him one last kiss on his lips before disappearing into a bunch of petals.

"Sakura-chan, where have you been? I have been looking all over the village for you." Naruto demanded

"What's wrong Naruto? Are you hurt? Is something wrong with Hinata?" Sakura asked concerned that something serious had happened to her best friend, for him to have called her like that.

"Eh?" Naruto looked confused."No, I just wanted to eat ramen with you."

"So nothing is wrong at all." She asked. Sakura starts to gather chakra into her fists and she was calmly trying to keep her vein from popping out. "Why didn't you ask me when we trained earlier?"

"Oh hehe, I forgot." He smiled while scratching the back of his head.

"IDIOT! DIE!" sending Naruto into the air after she punched him. She turned around and stormed of her apartment to get ready for her shift at the hospital. While Naruto, on the other hand was currently unconscious halfway across Konoha.

_1 week later_

(Naruto POV)

"Today's the day I will find out Sakura-chan secret, and nothing is going to stop me. Believe it!" Naruto declared while pumping his fist into the air

"GRRRRRRRRRR"

"Hehe, well except you stomach. First ramen then Sakura-chan" he stated and began walking to get ramen.

(Regular POV)

'_It's just like any other morning, the sky is clear, the sun is out and the birds are chirping.' _Sakura thought as she woke up and turned to look at Itachi sleeping beside her.

"Well almost any other morning." She said

This was one of those rare days that both she and Itachi had off. He being the Anbu captain had just recently finished a mission and instead of going home to the Uchiha compound he went to her apartment. Tsunade had to force her apprentice to take the day off. Sakura had been working double shifts at the hospital and completing her missions as an Anbu medic nin.

'_Hmm, maybe I'll cook breakfast'_ she thought. She stretched and got out of bed to make breakfast before Itachi woke up.

As she was cooking she began to reflect on her relationship with Itachi. It has been 1 year since they had been together and no one knew about their relationship well except for Tsunade and Kakashi. In the beginning they just wasn't ready for everyone else to know. But now she was ready to tell everyone. It was actually quite funny how she and Itachi relationship started.

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade-shisou, I wish to take 2 months off" Sakura asked. She could clearly see that Tsunade was drunk._

"_And why is that Sakura" Tsunade asked looking at her daughter as if she was crazy. Over time, her apprentice had become just like a daughter to her and she would do anything for her._

"_I want to use that time to train for the next Anbu exam."_

"_What, really?"_

"_Yes"_

"_Permission granted, oh Sakura I'm so proud of you." Tsunade ran to her and gave her a big bear hug while Sakura's face was smashed into her huge breast._

"_Shisou. Cant. Breathe."_

"_Sorry" Tsunade released her from the hug. "So how do you plan on training for the exam."_

"_Well, the thing is I want to get someone to help train me. I know the perfect person and they will have the time to do it, but it's just a matter of the matter of convincing them to help me."_

" _So, who is this person Sakura." Tsunade asked_

"_Anbu captain Itachi Uchiha. And no I don't want you to beat him to accept my offer, no I don't want you to assign this as a mission for him, and I definitely don't want you to drug him to do it." Sakura said as she could just imagine Tsunade doing all of that to Itachi, just to make him help her._

"_Aww man, take all the fun out of it" Tsunade pouted. "So how do you plan to get him to agree?"_

"_Well, I figured I would ask him politely."_

"_And if he says no"_

"_Then, I'll beat him and make him agree" she grinned evilly, __**'CHA!'**_

"_Alright! That's my girl now go get him" Tsunade beamed like a proud mother at Sakura's statement._

_Sakura left and began her search in finding Itachi. This was quick because she started at the training grounds, and there he was training._

'_**Figures he'd be here since he's got nothing better to do.'**__ said Inner Sakura_

'_Your right, since shisou made him take off for 2 months, because he kept taking missions back to back. And she says he needs a break' Sakura replied_

"_What is it that you want Haruno-san" Itachi asked with an annoyed voice_

'_**How rude! I say we skip the asking nice and just beat him now'**__ Inner Sakura demanded_

'_No, we will do this the right way' Sakura said_

'_**Fine, he's so lucky he's hot.'**_

'_Mmhmm'_

"_Well, Itachi-san, I was wondering if you can help me train for the anbu exams" she said and smiled at him._

"_Now why would I want to do that..."_

_Sakura's temper started to rise after she heard him say that._

"_Why should I waste my time training you.." Itachi continued his speech, failing to realize Sakura getting angry._

_Her temple started throbbing. She concealed her chakra and started sending it to her balled up fists._

" _Training a weak konichi like you would only be a waste of my…" he let his guard down around her and that was his mistake. Sakura used that to her advantage and punched him in his face, sending him into the air._

'_**Cha! That'll teach him.'**__ She thought as she began walking in the same direction she sent him flying. She took that path that led her right back to the Hokage office._

_CRASH_

"_What the hell was that?" Tsunade jumped up from her desk and went to inspect the object that had crashed into her office. As she got closer to the thing and the dust started to clear, she stopped and started laughing._

"_Hahahahahahahahahahaha. I. Cant. Believe. It. She. Actually. Did. It." She said trying to get the words out._

"_Hn" Itachi said. He didn't find this situation funny at all._

"_Guess you shouldn't have told her no." Tsunade said_

" _And he shouldn't have called me weak" Sakura added, as she stepped into the office._

"_Hn"_

"_So, Itachi-san, will you help me train." She smiled evilly at him as she kneeled down to start healing his cuts from his crash landing._

"_Fine" _

"_Yay, thank you" _

_And while they trained, they got to know more about each other and eventually they became a couple and fell in love._

_End of Flashback_

"You know you shouldn't daydream and cook at the same time" Itachi said as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck.

"Itachi! You scared me! I wasn't daydreaming I was reflecting, and I can do more than one thing at the same time, just so you know. Also, breakfast is done." She stated as she turned off the stove and put tops on to cove the food.

"Ah" he smirked and began lifting the hem of her big t-shirt as he slid his hands under it.

"Have I ever told you how sexy you look cooking in just a t-shirt?" He whispered in her ear and started sucking on her earlobe.

"Ah" she gasped just as his hand squeezed he nipple.

Itachi began walking with her in his arms over to the wall. He turned her around and pushed her so that her back was to the wall. She saw that all he had on was his boxers that he slept in. Sensing her eyes on him, he lifted her up against the wall and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried his tongue into her mouth. She could feel him harden in between her legs. And she couldn't wait for him to be deep inside her.

He pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. He let her down long enough to take off his boxers off. He then leaned his mouth down and began to suck on her breasts.

"Itachi" she moaned.

He continued sucking her breasts and driving her wild. She felt him kiss her stomach, her belly button and he lowered himself to his knees to kiss her inner thighs and his mouth met her wet core.

"Ooh, Itachi!" she yelled. He spread her legs and placed them on his shoulders. And his tongue began its expedition on her. She wrapped her legs around his neck and squeezed his head as she was on the verge of cumming, when she felt his tongue insert her.

"Oh, oh, I'm gonna cum" suddenly he stopped and looked up at her

"Not yet Blossom" he smirked as he stood up and wrapped her legs back around his waist.

"I want you to come on my dick"

'_Shit he knows dirty talk turns me on even more.'_ She thought. She could feel the head of his dick rubbing at her entrance and then he slammed into her hard.

"Oh Shit!" she yelled.

His dick was so big inside of her that she was almost paralyzed, but she got used to it like she always do. He started thrusting inside her slowly and then he gradually increased his speed.

"Mmm" he groaned.

Both of them had gotten so lost that they forgot to place a jutsu on her apartment and lock her door.

(Outside of Sakura's apartment)

'_Granny Tsunade said Sakura should be at home.'_ Naruto thought to himself as he prepared to knock but noticed the door was already cracked open.

'_What it's unlocked! That's not good; she should never leave her door unlocked. I'll have to talk to her about that later.'_ Naruto pushed the door open and stepped into Sakura's apartment. Just as he walked in he saw Itachi thrusting into Sakura and Sakura screaming in pleasure.

"SSSSSSAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUURRRRRRAAAAAA-CHAN!!!! MY EYES, THEY BURN. NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled in shocked as he ran out of her apartment.

"Hn, that's what he get for not knocking." Itachi said as he stopped his thrusts

"Think we should go after him, by the time he's finished yelling the whole village will know about us."

"Oh well I was about to claim you anyways" He smiled "Besides I'd rather finish our current activities" he declared with a thrust into her.

"Hn" she replied with a huge smile on her face.

**A/N: My first fanfic is finally complete. So please leave reviews, good, bad, dirty(lol j/k), whatever you want I'm open to everything**


End file.
